Six Ways Arthur Turns Merlin On
by yaoifangirlHolly
Summary: Done for a request. Merlin/Arthur. Rated T for implied sex.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any of the characters.**

**Story: Done as a request for "Helen" a lovely girl who keeps praising my fanfiction in her reviews. Hope you like this one!**

**6 Ways that Arthur Turns Merlin On**

**When he casually strips in front of him**

Arthur never seemed to notice that Merlin stopped whatever he was doing to stare whenever he idly pulled his shirt off to change after practice with the knights. He wished that he would, Merlin wanted him to know. Feeling his heart thud every day as he stared at that long, muscled back was getting too much for him to handle.

Thankfully, eventually Arthur seemed to notice his reaction, although Merlin wasn't sure he knew what it meant yet.

**When he uses his sword**

Merlin sometimes is tasked with standing by during Arthur's battle practice, to hand him weapons or water to drink or anything else he should need. However, during the practice itself he has nothing to do but stand and watch.

His mind wanders every time. He watches Arthur lunge with his sword at a target, re-sheathe it when he needs to rest, and he wonders what Arthur's own sword is like, feeling his face burn up as he pictures him naked, pictures his body straining up against his own, touch for touch…

"Merlin! Are you deaf?"

Merlin looks up, yanked out of his daydream.

"I said, could you pass me my helmet!" Arthur sounds annoyed, but he is smiling fondly at Merlin, and Merlin feels his flush deepen as he looks for the object in question.

**When he hugs him**

It happens during the late summer, the leaves are beginning to turn brown again. Winter is coming.

Morgana falls gravely ill. Gaius is doing everything in his power, but it remains a touch and go situation.

Merlin is quietly making Arthur's bed one day, musing on why some things have to be beyond his magical ability, when Arthur walks in. His face is stricken with tears, and as Merlin steps out from behind the bed, to ask him if he's okay (stupid question really), Arthur takes Merlin into a tight embrace.

Merlin knows, as he wraps his arms around the prince, that Arthur needs the comfort, or he would have let go by now. But as he closes his eyes, putting a hand through Arthur's hair to console him as the prince sobs quietly, he can't stop his mind from wandering back to how insanely good Arthur's whole body feels pressed so tightly against his own. He can't stop his blood rushing south, picturing kissing the man.

He doesn't know if Arthur can sense his thoughts, but finally he pulls back, and mutters something about going to see if his father is okay, leaving Merlin alone in the room with the feel of the indent of his body still against him.

Morgana recovers, thank God.

**When he is sleeping**

When Merlin realises he has left a load of laundry in Arthur's quarters, he finds himself making his way back there. It's the first time he has seen Arthur asleep, and can't get over how innocent he looks. Arthur stirs, and Merlin panics and steps back, but slips on one of his boots and falls over.

As he is wincing at the pain of his butt meeting hard floor, he looks up to see Arthur sitting up and gazing down at him.

"Merlin…? What are you doing down there?"

Merlin scrambles to his feet awkwardly. "I left some laundry in here. I didn't mean to wake you. I'll just…go," he finishes, gesturing towards the door as he begins to sidle away.

"Merlin…" Arthur gets out of bed and walks over to his servant. "I want the truth."

Merlin knows his face is frozen and screams liar even though it is the truth. "That is the truth. See, look, there it is!" He points over to a pile of laundry. "I'll just be going."

"Merlin." Arthur takes Merlin's hand with a powerful grip that Merlin knows he won't be able to struggle out of. "If the laundry was over there, what were you doing over by my bed?"

"I was…" Merlin ransacks his brain. "…checking I hadn't woken you."

"You're a terrible liar, Merlin," Arthur says, but he is smiling as he pulls Merlin to him and in for a kiss.

**When he touches Merlin all over**

"How long did you know?" Merlin says as Arthur pulls back.

"I've been suspicious for a while," Arthur tells him, pulling him over to the bed. "Come on. You're staying with me tonight."

Minutes later Merlin is squirming desperately as Arthur's hands greedily roam over his body, trying to stifle his cries for fear someone will come running. It is better than he had dreamed, big firms hands sliding up and down his slender body…

**When he reminds him of what happened**

The next day, Merlin is standing in court, beside Gaius, when he catches Arthur's eye. His first instinct is to blush, he can't help that, but it's made worse when he sees the look Arthur gives him. It very clearly says "I want you, right now". He makes a subtle pointing gesture, which Merlin takes to mean he wants him to come to his quarters straight afterwards.

"What is Arthur doing?" Gaius mutters.

"I think he wants me to go clean out the stables later," Merlin says, impressed with his fluidity, maybe he's getting better at lying?

"Well, make sure you don't come back all messy like you did last time. That was a nightmare to clean up."

"I'll try," Merlin says, unable to suppress a grin as he meets Arthur's eyes across the room once more.


End file.
